


giving my heart, earning your bite

by evenroseshavethorns



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bullying, High School, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenroseshavethorns/pseuds/evenroseshavethorns
Summary: Kenny has always been a very sweet guy.At least ─ until you really knew him. Sure, he was funny and always tried to put a smile on the people who needed some joy, but he was also a big flirty monster and Kyle could assure that, after receiving almost five times a day some letters which the words were made of his veins, or some boxes full of bloody chocolates.or where Kyle is a serious vampire and Kenny is a zombie who just wants his love.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	giving my heart, earning your bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/gifts).



> First of all. I wanna thanks @Rumoris for giving me the idea of this little one-shot, thank you so much!
> 
> And second of all, I'm working on creating a collection of remastered Disney/Dreamworks films with South Park, just so you people knew! Don't know when i'm gonna start, though- but I hope to do it before the year finishes!

Kyle traced with one of his long nails one of the walls of his coffin, sighing deeply.  _ It's time to get up _ , he thought.

He opened the door of the long-shaped box he was usually sleeping in and got out, flying around the room before flying out of his window to his school, under a sky where a shiny and bright moon was placed on it.

To be specific, in Horror Park the moon was always bright - maybe to facilitate the creatures of the night to wonder around with at least something that could show them the path they had to follow in order to not get lost, or maybe it could be helpful for the werewolves to become stronger and defend themselves better - but, tonight, it was  _ brighter than the other times. _

Kyle had loved the moon since he was young and his fangs still didn't appear. He used to stay at his window and look with shiny eyes and that big ball placed in the middle of the sky, surrounded by thousands and thousands of stars.

Some people even made fun of him for these interests he had, since he was a vampire and the only things he was supposed to care about were his education, the legacy of his family and trying not to get killed by some human that would usually pass by with some bad intentions. 

_ But that wasn't, the only thing that he was made fun of.  _

«Hey, Kahl» Cartman greeted the vampire who just landed next to his group of friends, and sent a frown and an expression of repugnance.

«Hey, guys» He waved at them, kind of annoyed by the presence of the fat mummy. 

«did you brush your hair today? oh, I forgot, you're so ugly that the mirror doesn't even want to see you» The boy covered in bandages snickered, triggering a little bit of the anger of the redhead who pushed him.

«like you're such a good-looking, fat human relic» He replied with an angry tone, rolling his eyes in annoyance. The other male looked at him with an even angrier look.

«fuck you, Kahl! You're a sneaky leech!» He insulted the vampire, gaining another roller of his eyes from this last one. After this little fight and the leaving of Eric - with the announcement and usual quote "screw you guys, I'm going to my pyramid" - Kenny came closer to Kyle, smiling. This left the ginger male a little confused.

«What is that smirk for?» He asked, slightly showing off his fangs since he was still upset for the whole Cartman thing. The living dead just kept his little grin and caressed his friend's back.

«don't let it get to you» He suggested, making the half-bat guy sigh.

Kenny has always been a very sweet guy. 

At least ─ until  _ you really knew him.  _ Sure, he was funny and always tried to put a smile on the people who needed some joy, but he was also a big flirty monster and Kyle could assure that, after receiving almost five times a day some letters which the words were made of his veins, or some boxes full of bloody chocolates. They stayed silent until Kenny started talking again.

«or you could let my heart get to you» He stated, raising his hand in which his heart was held. The vampire only looked at it with a face of pure disgust and nausea.

«please, just.. put it back where he should be» He tried to not watch that not beating organ, but the blonde zombie wasn't about to give up so easily.

«but the only place it should be is in your hands» He winked, only to receive another stern look from the bloodsucker monster. Soon, and luckily for the younger boy, the bell of a human scream rang and so they had to get to class, which led to a sad and disappointed Kenny and a happy and satisfied Kyle. Now it was his time to grin. 

──────

Kyle sighed as he left his classroom for anatomy of the zombies. It was the class he hated the most, simply because the insides of an average living dead were too many that even Kyle struggled to remember.

And yes, Kenny was always willing to give him some help - or better saying, he constantly  _ asked  _ the other to study the subject together - but Kyle was always ready to refuse the offer, preferring to study harder than bear with Kenny's flirts.

«Hey, guys, look- it's the moon guy!» The redhead sighed while closing the mouth of his monstrous locker, and turned just to see the faces of a few vampires, all of them surrounding him with no escape. 

The ginger boy took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. «What do you want, Trent?» He asked, looking up and down the blonde guy who was smirking and standing right in front of him. And now he was walking up to him.

«Just pointing out what a useless vampire you are, Broflovski. Caring about some stupid ball in the sky instead of doing actual vampire things. You like balls that much that you're actually studying them now, huh?» He stated, his hands placed on his waist, that grin that could irritate anyone which didn't wipe away from that face giving Kyle the urge to slap or scratch it. Even though he really wanted to fight, he tried to calm himself down and be chill.

«Like you are any better, Boyett. Going around and beating up people like they're your personal punching bags. Not so vampire-like, if you ask me. And the fact that I'm actually studying something instead of hanging out with people like you and your friends is none of your business» He replied, spitting those words like acid right on that little smirk that seemed to make it "melt", somehow. But, of course, that was only for a little moment before the older boy could talk again.

«At least I don't hang out with a zombie» Okay, that really upset Kyle. People could save anything about his interests, anything about his life choices and even about himself. But he couldn't stand when others commented something negative about his friends and family. He didn't even notice he started to slightly show his fangs and growled.

«Don't bring him up, you little prick» He warned him, and the other just chuckled silently, still grinning.

«Or else what? You will use the power of the moon to curse me for life?» He asked sarcastically in a whiny tone, before bursting into laughs with the other guys around. Kyle tightened his fists, before raising one hand in order to push or hurt the bully.

_ But he was stopped. _

He turned and saw Kenny looking at him and holding his arm, a tight grip on it. The vampire frowned and, as the blonde friend dragged him away from that crowd, he tried to free himself, struggling with that grip. 

Once they got away from there, Kyle pulled away the arm of Kenny, who now only had one connected to his body. The ginger looked at the living dead with an upset gaze.

«Why did you do that? I didn't need someone to drag me away! I could have shut him once and for all and- you just get there and make me leave-»

«yeah, sure, but can I have my arm back?»

Kyle rolled his eyes and gave the putrid piece of human flesh to the other, who took it and put it right back to his place. He sighed and looked at the younger guy, who was still keeping a frowning face. He sighed.

«What? You would have got yourself hurt! Did I have to stay there and watch while you got in trouble?» He asked rhetorically. Kyle tried to say something, but he couldn't deny the truth: Trent was stronger than him, and he had other vampires after him that would have fought by his side. There was no chance he would have won. He looked down and heard his friend's sigh.

«I know you were upset about what they said, but why care about what they said about me? It isn't a lie that I'm part of the lowest class and you are part of a superior one, and it's quite strange we hang out-» 

«Bold of you to assume I give a fuck about what other people think about my social position» He stated, his gaze still glued to the ground, while Kenny got surprised. They stayed silent for a few moments before the zombie started talking again.

«Then.. why did you react that way?» He asked, then noticed a detail of his friend. His cheeks were now glowing of a bright red. He was blushing _._ _Well, that is something,_ was what the zombie thought before hearing Kyle's words.

«Because I care about you» He simply said, like it was not a big deal. But those five words made Kenny's heart  _ almost  _ beat in excitement - metaphorically speaking. He got closer to the redhead and smiled, then hugged the vampire and chuckled.

«I care about you too, Kyle» He whispered, as the younger boy hugged back. Once they broke the hug, the blonde felt two lips crushing against his, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he stared in front of the ginger, who's eyes were closed.

But, after a first moment of surprise, he started to kiss back, sucking and bringing the other close to his dead body, when suddenly he pulled back in a rush, letting out a groan as he touched his lips. At first, Kyle was confused, but then he understood and soon covered his mouth.

«Oh, god- I'm sorry, Ken! I-I don't know what came over me, maybe it was some sort of reflex- I'm so sorry, does it hurt too much? Do you need me to call the school nurse or-» 

«That was fucking hot» Kenny stated chuckling, earning a little punch on his arm by the other, who whispered an insult under his breath, such as "asshole" or something like that. Still, the blonde noticed, his cheeks were shining in a beautiful shade of red. 

«Aw- were you worried about me?» He picked on him, as the redhead walked away, not caring of giving his first kiss a decent answer. This last decided, then, to follow him until he didn't get a normal reply.

«You were!» He said, between giggles and laughs, while the vampire turned his head, looking away.

«No, I wasn't»

«You sure? You were about to go and call the nurse, Kyle. The nurse.» He continued chuckling, and Kyle could only bury his face in his hands, knowing almost no one had the courage and the strength of calling that woman in the infirmary room. 

«Hey» The older guy called, and finally the ginger gave him the benefit of a look at the zombie's smiling face.

«Trent wouldn't have the courage to go and call her. Or kiss a zombie, if we want to be honest» He stated, a last chuckle leaving his lips and his face showing an expression of pure sweetness and love. Kyle stared with widened eyes and then smiled.

«Then he doesn't know what he is missing» He replied, winking at the other, and this time it was Kenny's time to blush, before bursting into laughter again. 

«Oh my God, I love you so fucking much, Ky» He whispered while covering his face, before showing it once again and getting his hand held by the vampire's one.

«I love you too, Ken»

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you like it, k2 really deserves more love whaaa 😔
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! again, thanks a lot for reading! ♡


End file.
